pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Generic Utility Ranger
Savage Shot should be on main bar cause you only change it when your using punishing/magebane imho-- 17:29, 10 November 2008 (EST) :And no-one runs punishing shot lol. --Frosty 17:31, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::I've though about it, but I think enough people run debil, or magebane as the elite, that it merits being an optional. and yes, I know know one runs punishing lol McTai (LVPoW) 17:39, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::(EC)Especially not in utility Ranger bars, and even very rarely in spike/turret bars. >.> ::I'd also exclude Sloth Hunter's Shot (because of the nerf) and Glass Arrows (because you generally drop Wilderness Survival and some utility, which makes for a different type of build and play style). ::Hunter's Shot and Screaming Shot are also used often enough. ::Then there's the optional for Mending Touch (or Antidote Signet/Pure Was Li Ming if you need to bring Death Pact Signet), Rend Enchantments, Blackout, Purge Signet, etc. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:41, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::Nvm, you got those. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:42, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::: SHS is still used sometimes, but I guess I'll drop Glass and Melandru's Arrows. I'm still working on the utility slot. McTai (LVPoW) 17:42, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::I think Pure Was Li Ming is used with just 3 in Restoration Magic, which are your leftovers. Also, I've never seen Signet of Malice used on a Ranger bar, as it still will only remove 1 or 2 conditions, depending on your Elite. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:56, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::Used to be used with the old burning arrow ganksman. not too common, but still an option. McTai (LVPoW) 17:58, 10 November 2008 (EST) This it's good enough to move to an actual guide rather than in the userspace? McTai (LVPoW) 17:48, 10 November 2008 (EST) :Whatever, i'm moving it anyway. McTai (LVPoW) 18:11, 10 November 2008 (EST) Troll is ardly a "core" skill. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 02:51, 3 December 2008 (EST) Can I change some shit round and add some more specific things like when you should fire off a d shot not on reaction? --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :go for it. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Done all I can think of for now, if anybody wants anymore shit expanding on just ask ;o. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:48, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Does read the wind affect BHA? I know it just got nerfed and that its less useful than apply poison for spreading conditions, but if its for the chance to apply daze it might be worth it. Especially if you follow up with Hunters--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 02:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::No, it doesn't, and neither does Favorable Winds. Toraen talk 16:41, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Mel's Shot is practically a meta HA elite (well maybe not after nerf), Crip Shot and BA are much better to suited to GvG rather than HA, Escape is much better as a GvG elite (not HA again), and Magebane is arguably a better TA elite not GvG. --Frosty Mc Admin 12:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) This is a mess I think the stuff on positioning is valuable, but should probably be incorporated into the GvG guides (which are in sore need of updating anyway). I'll reorganize the skills after class today if I can remember. Toraen talk 15:41, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Holy Veil > Remove hex ^. Roxas XIII 20:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Throw Dirt Discuss, should be pretty awesome IMO. At least optional--Pirate 11:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I use it in AB & FA, and melee are never a problem for me. 00:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC)